User blog:EternalDragon77/Here's a good link to a HUGE library of free Japanese web novels for your Japanese immersion needs
Well, here's the link: http://www.ncode.syosetu.com/ I am very sure this will be helpful to anyone who doesn't want to study Japanese-English boring flashcards. Of course, like I said before in my other blog post, you must read up on your grammar entirely first before attempting to read this stuff. I already learned like at least 3-5 words tatooed into my head through the web novels. They're made by Japanese people who take time out of their life to write these things, and it takes plenty of mastering to read these pretty fast. They're not as long as visual novels, of course, and you can take your time on them since they're entirely in text format, no pictures. There are isekai (parallel) stories, VRMMORPG stories, high school romance stories, etc... I think it goes on for like 20 different genres, from romance to other stuff, you know. From reading not just one web novel, but multiple web novels with Rikaichan, I'm sure you'll be able to master some words in no time at all. Me? I just read on my Android phone with the free downloadable Rikaichan app from the koohi language forum. Using the one on the Android is easier than the one for the Ipad (I think) because all you have to do is tap on each word, though when you're tapping the forward arrow button to the right to go to the next word, you're more likely to skip out on some word combinations, so if you know the gaps between the words by instinct, you could just press forward then go backward to get the exact word. But the android phone screen is small, so that sucks, as it might not display the whole meaning because of its small size. The * button makes your displaying-definition blue box go to either the top or bottom, or back to the middle, and tapping on any empty space somewhere else on the box makes it disappear. Easy, right? It's the best way for me to study, and while I'm holding back on my translations, because of my lack of vocabulary, and the fact that I want to play Wizardry Xth for the ps2, I will study with Rikaichan in the meantime. Well, actually, here's a great link to a really easy story on ncode.syosetsu: http://ncode.syosetu.com/n2872bw/ Army Geek is Suddenly Reincarnated in a Magical World, Already Made a Modern Weapon Army Harem!? 軍オタが魔法世界に転生したら、現代兵器で軍隊ハーレムを作っちゃいました！？ It's another isekai (parallel world) story. Basically, the reason why I'm citing this story is because it's vocabulary is pretty simple, with some challenging words, and the grammar is super simple too. The reason why you have to study up on all your grammar is because rikaichan doesn't identify every grammar point in reading. Basically, as indicated from the genre, the main character goes to another world, and guess what? From the title, it says he's an army fanatic, so he brings over some of that technology. Won't spoil you on what he makes himself, but it's something that would make him become revered. He was playing with his friends with the army toys, tanks, etc, and his father was a factory (koujou) worker. Basically, they move elsewhere in the real world to be nearby their relatives and family, and then the main character becomes poor and homeless after that. Just saying this much so that you know what you're reading, at least in the beginning. I'm only on Chapter 2 myself. There are 5 races: Majin Shuzoku (Demon Race), Yousei Shuzoku (Fairy Race), Ryuu Shuzoku (Dragon Race), Kemonojin Shuzoku (Beast-Human Race), and Jin Shuzoku (Human Race). As indicated from that, there are 5 continents. Well, this story is still getting updated, and is at least better than the most popular stories on the site that are listed in the top 10. I'm currently reading this one because I've come to take a liking to it, which says a lot since I only read a little bit at a time, like 10-20 sentences at a time, and that the main character is very tough and pretty likable like a regular guy. And I hate reading in general because of the boring English language, so Japanese is just that much fun for me, like 10x more fun for me than English, and like 2x more addicting than English literature because Japan is all about its reading and games among other stuff, plus the language is cool, as everybody would know. Here's another link: http://ncode.syosetu.com/n7031bs/ The Golden Letter Mission, The Four Heroes Were Dragged Into a Unique Cheat 金色の文字使い　～勇者四人に巻き込まれたユニークチート～ This one has a HUGE AMOUNT of chapters, and is still ongoing pretty much almost everyday. Sure, they may be short chapters, but from what I've read, it's a little harder than the one I'm reading right now. But it has a lot more dialogue too, but I didn't read that far because it didn't hook me in yet. Basically, it's another isekai story. Also, this one may be more interesting because, like the previous story, it has those demon races and stuff, but instead of being a normal parallel world, it's like a game with stats and stuff, so you can read it if you want. I'll definitely read this after reading the other one. Also, the main character is an ass, but he gets character development in the later chapters, becoming nicer and stuff. Don't know what happens, but my brother blurts out spoilers on these things, as he knows Japanese very well. Well, that's all I have to give you. Hope you enjoy these links since, well, they're awesome. These are free stories, written by normal people, so I doubt this would get taken down. I'm only posting this because I want to keep the wikia interesting, and because I don't have anything much to post about anyway. By the way, anybody want to help translate Muv-Luv TDA 03? I'm willing to start if anybody wants to help. I can't wait to read it when my Japanese is honed. Category:Blog posts